


Won’t Let You Smolder It

by Diana_Prallon



Series: The Four Faces of The Godess [26]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s02e07 The Witchfinder, Gen, Torture, Visions, episode coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3914845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Prallon/pseuds/Diana_Prallon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The man had an inclination towards psychological terror, and he played with torture devices as if they were kittens – as if they were all kittens in the midst of a lion’s pawn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won’t Let You Smolder It

She wasn’t afraid to say she was terrified – everything about Aredian was macabre. The man had an inclination towards psychological terror, and he played with torture devices as if they were kittens – as if they were all kittens in the midst of a lion’s pawn. He wasn’t afraid of Uther (well, neither was she, disgusted, maybe, but not afraid) and he had very little limits. Morgana knew he would have no compunctions against accusing her – and rightly so, for she _was_ a witch, not the one he was looking for, but it mattered very little to him: the man was a fanatical who made even Uther’s purge sound like a soft reprehension.

Every time she looked at him it was as if her vision doubled, seeing him and hearing the screams of all the innocents he had killed, and the _right_ answers seemed impossible to give, as if he was forcing the truth out of her skull, his gaze cold and haunting, his hands fast and sure, and she could see his knife in her neck, his body holding hers, the pleasure he felt in her submission and she trembled in terror as she walked away from his chambers.

He must be stopped.


End file.
